


A New Guardian?

by MoonbeamsUnicorn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Healing, Muteness, Self Confidence Issues, lots of depression and angst, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamsUnicorn/pseuds/MoonbeamsUnicorn
Summary: When a new winter spirit shows up, to say that Jack is excited would be an understatement. Jack wants to take this new spirit in but as this spirit's powers are revealed, a new question is asked that cannot be ignored. Will this new spirit become the next great guardian, or the guardian's next enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I though of this on accident and thought it would make a good ROTG fan fiction. R&R please. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own ROTG. Or anything about it. But the OC is mine. No touchy.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 I didn't know what was happening. I don't know who I am, or where I came from. Not to mention all of these weird powers.

I could make it hail just by thinking about it, I can freeze anything just by touching it, I could command the wind to scream at the trees and make even the mightiest oak bend to its will. I could even use the wind to fly, I just had to ask it. But where did these powers come from? Where did I come from? I just woke up minutes ago, on a frozen pond in the middle of a forest that I had never seen in my life, and I had yet to meet anyone else.

It was then that I heard a slight sound behind me, like someone dropping lightly to their feet from a tree. I whirled around towards the noise, startled. A skinny, pale figure lightly stalked out of the bushes towards me. He had a curious look on his face, but he held up a staff for defense. He took a step towards me and I stumbled back a few feet. I took a good look at him, he was wearing a pair of brown leather leggings and a blue hoodie covered in frost, he also carried around that large staff made from a tree branch as a weapon, but I couldn't see how much good it would do in a fight.

Obviously sensing my tension, the strange boy carefully set down his staff.

"It's alright," the boy said soothingly, holding his hands out in a placating gesture, "I won't hurt you, you're safe."

I nodded and slowly began to relax. He took another step closer and I immediately tensed up again.

"Woah, woah. Its okay," he said, "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. It felt as though it were blocking my airways, preventing me from speaking. I didn't even know my own name.

My jaw closed with an audible click and I just stood in place for several seconds. The shock of everything that was happening was finally setting in. I felt tears well up in my eyes and threaten to spill over. It started to snow lightly around me.

The boy, no Jack, once again seemed to know that I was upset, "Hey, are you alright? What's the matter?" Jack asked me, obviously concerned.

I looked to Jack with a steady waterfall of tears running down both of my cheeks. I opened my mouth again to answer him again, but that lump was back in my throat. Seeing Jack upset didn't sit well with me for some reason. I wanted to console him, tell him that I would be alright and not to worry, but the lump in my throat just wouldn't go away. The snow started getting harder, more compact, quickly turning into hail.

I choked back a sob and covered my mouth with my hands while I ran into the woods behind me. It was hailing steadily now. I vaguely heard Jack yell from behind me, but I couldn't answer. So I kept running, and I waited until I was out if sight to ask the wind to carry me someplace else. I didn't know how he would react to my powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got a few views on chapter one so yay! I didn't get very many, but that is probably mostly because I posted this chapter on the next day. By the way, this is not a romance fic at all. I don't want any romance to be in this fic so if that's what you're into, stop reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

_Jack's POV_

My mind reeled from what had just happened. I could have sworn that girl had run off in this direction, so where was she? She couldn't have just disappeared. Right?

I travelled back to the pond to think about what just happened. What was she doing here, and how did she find this place. It's literally in the middle of nowhere. Why did she seem so upset, why didn't she answer me, why didn't she say anything, and most of all, why did I feel like we were connected somehow?

There were so many questions running through my mind and I didn't have the answers to a single one.

Then I realized something, wasn't it snowing just before that strange girl ran off? I didn't remember summoning snow, and I knew that sometimes my powers fluctuated unpredictably when I was upset, but I had better control of my emotions now. That sort of thing shouldn't happen, especially without me noticing. Unless... unless it came from her. No, how would that even be possible. I knew that I was the only winter spirit around. I obviously just lost control of my emotions again, but I still kept the thought in the back of my mind for later. You never know.

I decided that my best course of action would be to take this up with the Guardians, even Cottontail. I tuned to the sky and smiled.

"Wind?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. I closed my eyes as I felt her hand brush through my hair, "Take me home!"

I was instantly pushed up into the air by the one friend I have had since the beginning. Wind had been there for me when no one else was. Literally. She kept me company when no one believed in me, and I will be eternally grateful for that. I may never be able to repay her, but luckily I have enough time to try.

* * *

I floated to the North Pole and leaped through the window of what had been designated as my room. I swiftly brushed myself off and strutted into the next room to see if anyone was home. Unfortunately it appeared that nobody was, not even North. I asked some of the Yetis where everyone was but they all just said he was at a meeting. I contemplated waiting for someone to show, but I had always wanted to activate the Northern Lights.

I cautiously looked around and quietly stalked towards the keyhole for the Aurora Borealis. I carefully scrutinized it and realized the key was actually North's sword. Should be easy enough. Except for one thing, Santa wasn't at the workshop. Then I had an amazing idea.

I smiled mischievously. I looked around me and waited until all of the yetis left the room before sneaking into North's room. I asked The Wind to open the lock on the door and slipped into the room. I was careful not to touch anything, if I froze something it would leave evidence. I searched the room for a set of spare swords, but I couldn't find them anywhere. just one of the empty sword sheaths. I was about to leave the room when I had yet another idea.

I picked up the sheath and took it with me into the main room. I filled the sheath with water and froze it, then I created a makeshift hilt out of ice and pulled my homemade key out of its sheath. I spun it around a few times while looking at it proudly. Just as I was about to thrust the sword into the key, I heard a familiar frantic rustling behind me. I turned around and smiled at sandman who was frowning at me with his arms crossed while tapping his foot on the floor. A few signs made of sand appeared over his head. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Sandy, I just want to see if this works," I said, "I won't get into any trouble."

Sandy threw his arms to his sides and blew sand out of his ears. I laughed and shook my head.

I lifted up the ice saber and put it in the keyhole, surprised when it actually worked, and turned it to activate the Aurora Borealis. I looked up in wonder at the multicolored lights dancing across the ceiling and out the windows. This would definitely get their attention. Within minutes the other guardians were all gathered in the main room with confused looks on their faces on seeing that I was the one who turned on the lights.

I stood in place awkwardly, shifting my weight between my feet as they stared at me. Bunny and Tooth noticed that North wasn't with them and immediately became worried.

"Oi! Where's North?!" Cottontail asked worriedly.

"He's not hurt is he?" gasped Tooth.

I opened my mouth to reassure her that, yes, he was in fact just fine, when I was cut off by a tall broad shouldered figure barreling through the double doors at the end of the room.

"Who turned on the lights?!" He bellowed in a Russian accent, "I want to know why and how!"

Everyone pointed at me and I threw my hands up in defense. North started lumbering toward me. I stumbled back a few steps and luckily sandy jumped in front of him to explain what had happened. several hasty sand signs appeared above his head and replaced each other faster than anyone could see.

"Sandy. Sandy, slow down," North said his expression softening, "You know that I can't understand you when you speak so fast."

Sandy gave him an exasperated glare and remade his signs, slower thus time so everyone could understand. North wiped a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you mean to tell me," he started slowly, "that you turned on the lights, which are meant for emergencies only, because you wanted to see if you could?"

"Well...actually I had something that I wanted to bring up with you guys and I just figured that would be the most effective way to get you all here..." I said trailing off, "Also I wanted to see if I could turn them on, yeah."

Bunny huffed' "Well, how'd ya do it mate?"

"But I...this is actually important guys," I said.

"You can tell us your problem in a minute Jack," Tooth spoke up, "but first, how did you activate the Northern Lights?"

I decided that this would all go faster if I cooperated with them.

"Well I realized that the key was actually one of North's swords, so I thought that I could just go to his room and find one, but there weren't any in there. So I grabbed one of the sheaths that was on the floor and filled it with water so I could freeze it. Then it was just a matter of creating the hilt and putting it in the keyhole," I said quickly.

They all stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"But how did you know that would work mate?" Bunny asked.

"I didn't," I stated simply and shrugged, "now can we get back to my problem please?"

"In just a second Jack," North turned to me again, "I need you to understand that the lights are not toys, they are only for use of warning the other guardians of danger, but that was good idea to make sword of ice Jack. Well done."

I nodded my head stupidly, shell shocked from the unexpected praise. North smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now tell us," he said softly, "What was your issue that caused you to feel the need to call us in such a way?"

Everyone gathered around me, Tooth nodded her head excitedly.

I took a deep breath, "So here's what happened..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I didn't end this chapter very well but I had to include the other guardians somehow and if I made the chapter any longer it wouldn't flow very well. I'm sorry if I described the room or the mechanism for the Northern Lights wrong, but I haven't seen the movie in a while. Also I'm taking name suggestions for the new winter spirit so please review. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

I stood still and waited for their reactions. Tooth and Sandy looked confused but concerned, Bunny had a very frustrated expression on his face, and I couldn't read North's expression because he had a hand covering his face.

"So you used the the Northern lights, which are meant only for emergencies, because you found strange girl in the woods?" North said, clearly exasperated.

"No...yes? I don't know!" I said frustratedly, "the was just something off about the whole situation don't you think?"

Tooth looked over at me, " What do you mean Jack?"

I debated telling them about how I thought I lost control of my powers. I had conveniently left that out of the story.

"Well when she got upset it started to snow."

"Are you sayin' ya lost control of your powers again mate?" Cottontail asked.

"No...maybe? I mean when I saw her crying it made me upset but it was different, I felt connected to her, but I don't think I started the hail," I said quietly.

"I thought you said it was just snow," North pointed out.

"That's how it started out, but it got worse when she got more upset. That's another reason that I don't think I did it. For one, it takes concentration for me to make a storm like that, and two, it got worse when she started crying more."

"Do you think this could be another spirit?" Tooth suggested.

I had thought about it, but it still didn't make sense. If she were truly a winter spirit like him, why would she not answer him when he asked for her name, and why would she get so upset about it? Who, or what, could she be?

* * *

 

I didn't know what to do, come to think of it how could I. What does one do in a situation where one doesn't know who they are? Maybe if I just get someone's attention, they can somehow help me out of my current predicament.

I asked Wind to drop me off on top of the nearest building. I took this time to actually take a look at myself. I was wearing a frost covered, black track jacket with a blue stripe down the arms over a black t shirt and black leggings, but for some reason I was shoeless. I thought back to the boy I saw in the woods. He was dressed very strangely, pairing a modern blue hoodie with old-fashioned leather leggings.

But how did I know these things? I didn't even know my own name but I knew something as insignificant as the difference between new and old styles. Who taught me these things? Did anyone teach me these things at all? Did I even ever have a name?

No. I had to keep my cool, this wasn't the time to have an existential crisis. I needed help.

I called for the Wind to help me down from the building. I jumped off of the side of the roof and felt her catch me a few feet down, slowing my progress to the ground. I reached out and grabbed a flagpole that was jutting out from the side of the apartment I was in front of. I flipped myself around the pole and let go, bouncing off of an open canopy in front of the doors to the building.

As I landed on the sidewalk I realized just how much I relied on Wind. I closed my eyes and concentrated on conveying my gratitude to the one and only being who had cared. Almost immediately, I felt waves of kindness and adoration surround my being, her gentle hand rested on my shoulder. We truly were friends. I opened my eyes and smiled. I had a friend. Even one friend was better than trying to brave the world on your own.

With newfound confidence, I walked calmly down the street and approached a group of people. Maybe they could help me, or at least direct me to someone who could. I opened my mouth and instantly I was assaulted with a tightness in my throat and the sudden urge to throw up. I gagged silently and looked back up at the people I had approached. They all turned and crossed the street right in front of me as if they hadn't even noticed me four feet in front of them. I opened my mouth yet again to shout out and the sensation returned. It felt as if a pair of invisible hands were holding me, keeping one hand firmly over my mouth and the the other holding my throat closed, the entire experience making me sick.

I fell to my knees crying. How was I supposed to get help when I couldn't speak? I don't know how long I sat there, but I stayed in place, unmoving, until yet another sensation overcame me. I felt like I had been turned into a liquid, and my body had just parted to allow another object to go through me. My eyes flew open in shock and I looked down to see the arm of a man pass completely through my torso.

A feeling of emptiness enveloped me. Not only could no one hear me, but they couldn't see me either. I curled up into a tight ball on the ground. I didn't even exist here. I felt Wind try to comfort me, blowing warmth over my crumpled figure in a way that felt as if she was hugging me, but I ignored it. I watched people pass by, watched them interact with each other, my silent sobs growing more violent with every person that passed through my body. One thought ran through my mind on a loop.

I'm not real...I don't exist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew... that was intense. Sorry about that...not really. Next chapter soon! Please read and review! I still need a name! I have couple ideas but suggestions would be helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to thank everyone for following and reviewing my story ans I would like to answer your questions.
> 
> sparklehannah: Thank you so much for your input, the new winter spirit in this story is an OC of mine and not someone from the story. And yes, I did toy with the idea of having a winter court so it is a total possibility.
> 
> ReadAgain: Thank you for the ideas. You are the first person who responded to my request.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the sidewalk where I had my mini meltdown several hours before, I looked around myself to find that there was a 2 inch layer of melting snow, with the exception of a 10 foot circle around me. I must have caused it to start storming when I broke down, and fallen asleep when my body became too exhausted from crying and maintaining a miniature blizzard to stay conscious. It was beginning to get dark, so there weren't very many people out on the streets, but there was still that _emptiness_.

How does one describe emptiness? As _nothing_? As _something_? I could feel it, so is it a thing? I could feel it swirl around in my chest, like a drowning ocean, or a swallowing fog, threatening to consume me if I allowed it. If I let it consume me, I would only be crushed by the weight of my own depression. I had to overcome it, but I couldn't do it alone.

I once again felt the gentle brush of air as Wind embraced me. That's right, I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes tightly, tears leaking out beneath my eyelids, and silently thanked her. Without her support, I would have been crushed by my own loneliness and misery all those hours ago, when I first woke up on that frozen lake, when I met that strange boy, when I discovered that I couldn't speak.

A thought struck me. That boy, Jack, he saw me. Am I not alone? Or are we just alone together? So many questions and no one to answer them. Not even a way to ask them.

Maybe Jack was still there. I turned my head to the sky and asked my only friend to take me back the the place where I began.

* * *

I felt a sudden tug in my chest, I felt sad for some reason, and so lonely. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to run down my face. Yet I still didn't understand where they were coming from. They weren't mine were they?

I reached up and wiped the salty tears from my face. So I was crying. Huh.

I heard a familiar fluttering and turned to see Tooth flit through the doorway. She got one look at my tear-stained face and puffy, red eyes, and her smile faded instantly.

"Jack?! Are you alright?" She gasped as it started snowing lightly around us, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked up at her, confused, "I don't know..."

"What?" Tooth asked me, understandably confused.

"I don't know," I repeated, "I was just sitting here and I felt really sad for no reason... and I just started crying, but I don't know why."

And then, just like that, the sadness was gone, the emptiness was filled, and the loneliness disappeared. It was as if it never even happened. The light frost that had gathered around my feet had already melted. I wiped my face clean with the sleeve of my jacket. There, all of the evidence was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the super short chapters, but I need to set up the story gradually, and if I'm being honest, I have no idea where the story is going. I have been cranking these chapters out though, I posted the last one yesterday. Baby steps. It will be a little bit longer before she gets her name, so sorry for the suspense, it will happen soon. Please leave reviews! I'm still taking name suggestions since we still have a few chapters to go before then, so please send me your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you have it, my first ROTG fanfic. I'm a new fairly new author so I really appreciate reviews and suggestions. How do you guys think I should continue the story?


End file.
